


Vulnerability

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Platonic Kissing, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Rejection, Sad, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: Being vulnerable fucking sucked.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Vulnerability

Being vulnerable fucking sucked. It sucked even more when it happened in front of the two people that Yuri had shown the most bravado to; his rival and his mentor. Yuri swiped at the hot tears leaking down his face and shoved his phone into his pocket, trying to bolt from the locker room before they saw. He knew he shouldn’t have checked his phone before practice.

“Whoa, Yuri, wait a second...”

“What’s wrong, Yura?”

The second voice came with a firm hand around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“Let go,” he all but whimpered, trembling where he stood and trying to pull away.

“You’re crying,” Yuuri whispered, reaching for his other hand.

Yuri refused to meet the other’s eyes as he threaded their fingers together, just in time for Viktor to drop his wrist in favor of rubbing between his shoulder blades. His body shook with a silent sob as they led him back to the bench, forcing him back down onto the cold metal surface.

“What’s going on?” Yuuri whispered. 

Viktor was content to press soft kisses to the crown of Yuri’s head, and Yuri clutched Yuuri’s fingers in his, hard enough that it must have hurt. He shook his head, staring down at his lap through blurry eyes.

“Come on, Yuratchka,” Viktor finally spoke again. The diminutive cut through Yuri like a hot knife. “You can talk to us; it’s okay.”

Yuri shook his head, bringing his hand up to his mouth to muffle the sob that rose in his throat. He shut his eyes as more hot tears leaked out, dripping down his face, and when Yuuri cupped his cheek, his rival’s hand, too.

“Is it your grandpa?” Viktor asked.

Yuri shook his head.

“Someone from school?”

He shook his head again. So they were going to play twenty questions until they got it out of him.

“Is it-”

“You wouldn’t understand!” He blurted out, just to shut them up.

His eyes flew open and met Yuuri’s, which were wearing that damn _caring_ expression that made Yuri want to melt. “Try me,” he murmured with no bite.

“Someone texted me something that pissed me off,” he muttered, a fragment of the truth.

“Pissed you off?” Viktor probed, but Yuuri shushed him.

“Who was it, and why did it piss you off?”

Yuri shrugged, grateful that his pathetic crying had subsided for the time being. “A friend. Just a friend,” he added, the bitter notes in his voice only serving to make it crack and tremble at the onslaught of more tears.

The hand on his cheek moved to his knee, squeezing softly through his leggings. Viktor nuzzled into his hair, wrapping his arms around him from behind and holding him in a tight hug.

“Why do you say it like that?” Yuuri probed.

“I w-wanted it to be more,” Yuri admitted, hanging his head and trying to hide his face. He brushed away his tears roughly with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

“It’s okay, Yura,” Viktor whispered. “You’re okay.”

Yuri shook his head.

“They don’t feel the same way?” Yuuri finally spoke the elephant in the room.

Yuri shook his head. “That’s what they texted me,” he croaked.

Yuuri finally let go of Yuri’s knee and hand, surging forward and encircling Yuri in a group hug. “That’s a shitty thing to see before practice,” he murmured. Yuri gasped audibly at his brash language. “I’m sorry they don’t feel the same way, Yuri.”

“You want to stay like this for a little bit?” Viktor offered, pulling him in tighter without waiting for a response.

Being vulnerable fucking sucked. But Yuri nodded, melting into their embrace.


End file.
